otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar of Arcturus
Helena: She slowly stands up and smiles at Isaac and Mandy Lane. All the buildings around them light on fire, preventing them from leaving a different away. You have my attention... now, let's dance. 8:20:55 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Last time you had a bunch of demons to distract us and bring us down. She begins to slowly Metamorph, her skin turning grey beneath the shadowing veil of her Abyssal Armor. Now you're all alone, and you don't have the slip on us. 8:35:36 PM Arbi: Helena: She slowly rises up into the air. Demons? I have risen above them, surpassed their limits and have become so much more... Rings of embers begin flying off her body as she charges up an attack, the fire around here becoming more intense. And with my ascension I will bring upon the death of the star gazers! She softly laughs as the sound of intense fire can be heard from above, violet meteors the size of small cars tear through the sky towards Mandy Lane, Isaac and Leo. The meteor's presence slowly turns the sky red and violet, causing the stars to vanish from their sight for a minute. 8:40:44 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks up at the sky and then dashes to the side, slamming into Isaac and tackling him out of the way of the meteor. Leo: He narrows his eyes as he watches the sky, and then sprints to the left, running fast enough to dodge a meteor that explodes a few feet away from him by circling around Helena and slowly closing in on her. 8:51:05 PM Arbi: Helena: She smirks and snaps her fingers, the biggest meteor from the sky falling down behind her. The meteor's shockwave almost trips Leo and sends Isaac and Mandy Lane up ten feet into the air. She flies towards Isaac and grabs him before he's able to reach out and grab Mandy Lane's hand. She throws him into the sky and dashes up past him, burning his body and juggling him higher. She dashes back into him two more times before stopping above him and holding her hand down to him, summoning a meteor and launching it into Isaac, she smiles softly. One. The meteor hits him and they both go flying down into street below. 9:00:53 PM | Edited 9:04:30 PM Omniance: Leo: He slows down, stopping as he sees the meteor flying down at Isaac, and the flames around them turn silvery-white and flare into pillars of silvery starfire. He roars in anger and they flare that much brighter for a moment. Mandy Lane: Isaac! She tries to jump upwards to get at him, as if she were even fast enough to save him, as she does a silhouette of her leaps much higher and slams into him, her Darksider tackling Isaac out of the path of the meteor with less than a second to spare, taking the hit for him. 9:16:20 PM | Edited 9:17:12 PM Arbi: Helena: The meteor slams the darksider into the pavement, exploding and destroying Mandy Lane's doppelganger. She decends back towards ground level as the meteor explodes, looking the couple over with a soft smile. She almost looks impressed by the last second save. Isaac: He hits the ground and tumbles away a few feet into the sidewalk. Much of his clothes has burn marks along with his skin having first degree burns in many different places. Helena: She suddenly flies backwards away from Mandy Lane, several violet fireballs forming infront of her and flying off towards the transformed girl. 9:20:28 PM Omniance: Leo: A he leaps in front of her, and a blast of silvery flames tears through the fireballs suddenly. He's breathing heavily, the fire making him sweaty and his growing rage causing him to shake and be red in the face as he stands there glaring at Helena, he steps forwards and brings both of his arms together, clapping his hands in front of him. The flames around Helena flow towards her from both sides, turning into silvery starfire as they converge with her in the middle. 9:29:54 PM Arbi: Helena: She sees the fire change colors and flies upward, just avoiding the starfire before stopping in mid-air. Her spirit fire grows again in strength for a moment as she's about to summon more meteors down on the group. A gust of wind slams into Helena suddenly, sending her tumbling through the air back down to the road, hitting it and interrupting what she was doing. Hailey: She levitates down beside Mandy Lane with her wand out. Hmm. That hit you much harder than expected. She smiles at her sister. Helena: She rises back up from the ground, her fingers crushing the pavement as she balls them into fists and glares at her sister with the intensity of a thousand suns for using such a simple spell to stop her meteors. 9:31:57 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's already run over to Isaac, making sure he's ok. Leo: He looks at Hailey for a moment and then back to Helena. It's obvious that his last few actions have tired him out considerably, and he's basically just running on anger and vengeance to keep him going. 9:42:37 PM | Edited 9:46:15 PM Arbi: Helena: You will pay for that sister! She flies back up and launches forward towards Hailey. Hailey: She backs away, unsure of how to defend herself from a flying witch made of spirit fire. She turns and quickly walks away to try and get behind something for cover. Isaac: He slowly sits up, his body trembling as he raises his arm up. Move... He gets a clear shot when his girlfriend steps away and he fires a bolt of lightning. Helena: She spins and deflects the lightning into the road, slowing down after and flying back up into the sky. She sees that Isaac isn't knocked out and and smiles, taking advantage of his injury and sending out a wall of fire across the street towards Isaac and Mandy Lane. It's over ten feet high and twenty feet across. 9:47:37 PM Omniance: Leo: He takes a deep breath and one of the smaller flames nearby Mandy and Isaac flares into a larger silvery flamethrowers that collides with the wall, blocking it just long enough for Mandy Lane to pull Isaac up and run for cover. Leo collapses onto the ground to his knees, obviously exhaust. After a moment he falls to the side and loses consciousness, having used his powers well beyond his capabilities. 9:54:27 PM | Edited 9:54:50 PM Arbi: Helena: She looks down at Leo as he passes out. She looks over the rest of them. Fall to your knees and beg for mercy, there is nothing you can do to stop me! Six violet fireballs slam into the car Hailey is hiding behind, causing it to explode. Hailey: She manages to shield herself with a burn resist spell but she's still knocked back hard onto the road. 9:56:27 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She steps out from the piece of a car that she and Isaac are behind. When I'm done here, you'll be the one on your knees. Helena notices the sky above her glitter, and suddenly the stars themselves seem to fall from the heavens, streaking downwards towards the burning witch. 10:04:49 PM Arbi: Helena: You missed a step my dear. She flies away, guiding the meteors towards her across the road. She stops above the unconcious Leo and looks back at Mandy Lane, softly smiling before scattering and disappearing just before the meteors are about to reach her. 10:09:31 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She narrows her eyes, the meteors slamming into her. She walks among the flames unharmed, the illusions being only a distraction she hoped would let them regroup. She runs towards Leo and helps him up. Leo... Wake up... Leo: He looks at her, his expression is pretty grim. I... He sighs and looks away, towards the giant tree. ...Where is Isaac? Mandy Lane helps him up, after a moment he's able to stand on his own. Mandy Lane: C'mon Leo... Let's get back to the safe spot we can't keep going like this. She leads him through the false flames to Isaac, looking through the fire to Hailey as she reaches her boyfriend. 10:20:05 PM | Edited 10:21:37 PM Arbi: Isaac: He walks to Mandy Lane, Leo and Hailey. He's in considerable pain because of the burns but nothing life threatening. We need to... go. Hailey: She looks down the fire covered road where Helena reappears, levitating in mid-air like she was sitting down on a chair while looking down over them like a queen. Hailey whispers to herself. What a terrible monster you have become, sister... She turns and waves her wand, a gust of wind cutting the fires and opening a path for them to escape. 10:21:35 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She turns and helps Leo run with them as they move towards the safe zone about fifty yards away. We need to figure out a way to stop her... I want to beat that smug look off her face. 10:22:12 PM Omniance: Meanwhile... 10:23:59 PM Omniance: Lucas: He breaths another volley of writhing black mist into the huge werebear as it swipes at Ricky. Despite having considerable concussive force, it does little to Yuri other than cause him to stumble slightly and miss his boyfriend, just barely. 10:26:57 PM | Edited 10:33:14 PM Arbi: Ricky: He backs away to safety, knowing that the bear is too big for him to take down even with his physical strength. This thing is tougher than I thought... 10:33:46 PM Omniance: There's a rumbling sound, familiar to Lucas and Ricky now, like stone being dragged across cement. The voice Lucas is expecting quickly followers. Xephonsacul: Tougher than you? He's a few feet behind them looking up at the large bear with a blank expression. He looks like how Lucas used to, with his old hair cut and jacket, but with blood red eyes. I would very much enjoy watching it take you life from me. The both of you. Watching it steal you from my grasp with a swipe. Lucas: He turns and takes a few steps away from the werebear to get some space. What the fuck are you doing here!? Xephonsacul: He looks at Lucas and then back to Yuri, waiting to see what it does next, still contemplating whether he wants to help them in any way. 10:36:04 PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his massive maw and lets out another bellowing roar, so loud that everyone in Pinesview is able to hear and feel his rage. 10:39:22 PM Omniance: Xephonsacul: He seems to wince, his eyes twitching slightly. The creature annoys him well enough to help him make up his mind. The bear is our brother, Lucas... The druid put a knife in his back. Pull out the knife, and you get our brother back. He immediately fades as soon as he finishes speaking, glaring at Yuri as he does. 10:40:05 PM Omniance: Lucas: What!? He stops running and turns to look at the monstrous bear. That's Yuri?! 10:41:47 PM Arbi: Yuri: He drops down on all fours and charges the three of them, his many sharp teeth showing suddenly as he goes after Odie to bite him. 10:44:30 PM Omniance: Odie: He was only watching, as he didn't really see any way he'd be able to help them. As Yuri charges at him his eyes go wide, and he bursts into a soft freezing mist just as Yuri reaches him. Odie flows through the air and appears a few feet away, at the spot Yuri charged from. That's supposed to be Yuri? Lucas: As he charges through Odie on all fours, he sees a small object nestled between Yuri's shoulder blades, just barely sticking out from his fur. I see it! You see it!? The knife! He stands ready, unsure of how the hell he's going to actually be able to get to the blade. 10:51:21 PM Arbi: Yuri: He enrages and swipes at a nearby car, his claws tearing through the metals and shattering the windows. He runs back towards the other two and goes after Ricky. Ricky: Shit! He turns and runs, he knows if he runs into any of the cars or buildings that the bear will just plow straight through it to reach him. He runs up to one of the nearby trees and quickly climbs up to one of the big branches before he gets mauled to death. Yuri: He hits the tree and starts pushing it down with his strength and weight while his claws rip and tear into it. Ricky: He almost falls off but is able to grab to tree before losing his balance. Back off, Yuri! He jumps off the branch onto the roof of a nearby building, rolling when he lands before he gets up and looks back, seeing the big tree fall on its side. 10:54:35 PM Omniance: Lucas: He breaks into a sprint to run after the two of them, though he's clearly not as fast as either of them. Yuri! Wait! As Yuri pushes the tree over, Lucas takes another deep breath and breaths a torrent of shrieking souls into Yuri's side, causing him to stumble a bit once again. Lucas is clearly becoming a bit winded, and his sides hurt from running and dodging so much for the past twenty minutes. 10:57:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns his monsterous bear body towards Lucas and glares at him with green glowing eyes before roaring at him, driving fear into his own brother. 10:58:05 PM Omniance: Lucas: He feels his spine shiver, and the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end. ...Yuri... He takes a step back. You gotta still be in there... He takes another step back, preparing to run. 11:02:10 PM Arbi: Yuri: His green glares stays on Lucas before taking several slow steps towards him. Ricky: He looks around the roof, trying to find something that can help them hold Yuri down. 11:03:24 PM Omniance: Lucas: Please don't attack me Yuri. I don't want to hurt you. His chest starts to glow with a dim blue-green light, and wisps of necroplasm flow from his mouth as he speaks. Try to fight it! 11:05:25 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands on his legs when Lucas says "hurt you" and roars loudly up into the dark sky, blood and spit hitting the pavement infront of him. 11:08:51 PM Omniance: Lucas: He's obviously bluffing, and the light fades from his chest as he turns to run. Odie can you do something?! He runs around the building Ricky is on top of, darting around the corner out of sight. Odie: What the hell am I supposed to do?! He takes a few steps back. 11:16:22 PM Arbi: Ricky: Freeze him! He finds an old bucket full of rusted nails on the roof and picks it up, dropping the whole bucket down on Yuri to get his attention. Yuri: He barely feels the bucket but when he turns around he steps on one of the nails, he roars in pain as his weight breaks the rusted nail in his paw. He charges up to the building's wall to try and climb it to reach Ricky. Ricky: He backs away from the edge, feeling the building shake a little as Yuri tries to scale it. 11:23:06 PM Omniance: Odie: How am I supposed to freeze him! It's a giant bear! With fur! He shakes his head and then runs towards Yuri, his eyes having a slightly glow in them. As he runs he leaves small show-shaped prints made of crystallized frost on the ground. He's breathing deeply as he works up the nerve to continue running towards the massive creature, as he reaches Yuri he thrusts his hands out and a blast of freezing cold air rushes around Yuri, it quickly forms sheets of frost over him. Odie takes another long step forwards and grabs onto Yuri's leg, and the ice glitters with cold white-blue light that streaks across the werebear's form in jagged lightning-like paths before solidifying in chunks of ice. Odie immediately lets go, adrenaline surging up through him so much that he just sprints in the opposite direction of Yuri, fearful that the ice isn't even going to stop him. 11:30:22 PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns around when he finally notices the ice on his fur and turns around, about to go after Odie when the ice around one of his legs stops him. He turns around and looks down at it, trying to gnaw the ice and break it. Ricky: He looks over the edge of the roof, seeing the dagger in his back. I'm doing this for you, Vera... He jumps down and lands on Yuri's back. Yuri: He roars and tries moving when he feels Ricky fall on him but the ice stops him again before breaking apart. Ricky: He reaches out and grabs the dagger, pulling it out just before Yuri's monsterous head turns to bite down on his human arm. The pain of taking out the dagger causes Yuri to roar and shake him off. He lands on his feet and quickly backs away just incase it didn't work, taking a quick look at the bloody dagger in his hand. 11:33:20 PM Omniance: Yuri after stumbling a few steps backwards, away from Ricky, Yuri's monstrous form seems to suddenly fall to the side like a heap of furs, there's a loud slick smack, and blood and guts seem to splatter outwards around as it hits the ground. 11:36:23 PM Omniance: Odie: Is it dead?! He's peaking out from behind a car. I mean... Not dead you know... What I mean... Did you get it?! Lucas: He runs around the other side of the building, up to the fur and hauls it away, the bear's hide itself must weight nearly a hundred pounds. His brother is laying naked in a small pile of blood and guts beneath it. As he drops the bear hid and runs over to his brother, Yuri seems to be opening his eyes, he's unharmed and feels fine, though his back still hurts. Yuri?! 11:39:54 PM | Edited 11:40:52 PM Arbi: Yuri: One of the first thing he sees is his brother before quickly realizing he's naked, outside on the side of the road, covered in guts and fur. ...Why? 11:42:35 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks reluctantly at Ricky for a moment before taking off his leather jacket. It's the longer one that's still nice. He holds it out to Yuri and sighs, knowing that he's probably going to have to throw it away after this is all over. 11:45:51 PM Arbi: Ricky: Good to see you back, Yuri. He walks up to both of them, unsure if he sees Yuri's privates or if they're just covered in guts. He decides to look away when Yuri stands up and looks towards the oak tree, which is just down the road now. 11:49:57 PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns away from all of them and cleans the rest of the guts off before wrapping Lucas's jacket around his waist. He looks away after a bit angry, embarassed that they've all seen him naked now. This never happened. 11:53:07 PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Lucas, then Ricky as he peaks from behind the car still. I feel like I need a shower just looking at you... Lucas: He pats Yuri on the back. You alrig- Odie: Why don't you give him your pants Lucas? Lucas: He looks at Odie angrily. What? Odie: You're wearing boxers right? Give him your pants! Lucas: He slowly looks to Yuri. 11:54:50 PM Arbi: Yuri: I'll do you one better, Odie. He turns invisble and puts Lucas's jacket back on normally. Show's over. Where's the car? 11:56:44 PM Arbi: Ricky: We still have to deal with Maria. Yuri: You serious? He looks towards the Oak Tree to see where she is. You haven't killed her yet? 11:57:56 PM Omniance: Odie: We had about two-thousand pounds of you in our way. He turns and looks at the tree, watching Maria rip the fourth heart out of a sacrifice. The large Oak pulses red and roots grow into the still screaming sacrifice. 11:59:44 PM Arbi: Yuri: He causes the upper half of his body to fade in so they can see where he is a bit. He looks at them. What's the plan? AM Omniance: Lucas: Kill her. I think every time she sacrifices something it makes her more powerful, so we need to move. Like right now. Maria seems to hear them, looking back at the four of them as she holds a still-beating heart in her hand. AM Arbi: Yuri: He squints his eyes when Maria looks over in their direction and quickly whispers. I'll start freeing those people before she can sacrifice anymore of them. He turns fully invisible again and walks freely among the shadows of the night. AM Arbi: Ricky: A thin layer of fire runs up his demonic arm as he gets ready to fight. Ready, Vera? Odie? AM Omniance: Lucas: Ready. Odie: He stands up from behind his cover and lets out a long sigh and shakes out his hands, shrugs his shoulders alternately, and then cracks his neck. Trying to work up nerve and get the adrenaline still pumping through him to keep him from panicking. I think I'm ready for this.